Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect
Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect, is a roleplay made my me, Lau the G. 10,000 years after GT, the government has controlled the world. It is scarred, an america-chastisement.jpg|Ruined Capitol|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect washington_dc___pentagon_by_etwoo-d2yzdum.jpg|Destroyed Pentagon|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect fallout301a.jpg|Burned Jefferson Monument|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect Fallout_3_1995418i.jpg|Totalled Washington Monument|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect thumbbig-86155.jpg|The Soldiers taking on Terror|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect Future Wars.jpg|Charlie shooting an alien|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect 21216.jpg|Cyborg ZXios|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect 2 scifi_wallpaper13.jpg|Flooded City|link=Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect 20110425144021!HReach_-_Sangheili_Zealot.png|Tubia aka Dasson aka Das Bomb Alien Ship.jpg|An alien ship. Annihilator Helicopter.jpg|Helicopter. Alien.jpg|An alien. d the Z-Fighters have long since died. You live in a futuristic world where it is chaos. Space aliens are attacking the world and the government is turning young men into soldiers. Half of the male population is killed in the war between humans and aliens. Eventually, the people decide to fight back against the government. They have to deal with the people while the soldiers still have to deal with the aliens. You can choose pla y the following roles. Roles Soldier: Help fight the aliens to protect your planet. Government: Control the world and be a danger to the population. You grab men from the streets and make them soldiers. You also have to fight the people later. Alien: Be an alien and try to destroy mankind. You fight all the soldiers. People: Fight the government so they could stop bringing young men to war. Assassin: Does the secret sniper missions. You kill aliens or people depending on your task. Characters Charlie A.K.A. "Lone Wolf" (Lau the G) - Is called Lone Wolf because he has no family. 7 great-grandson of Goku. 1/64th Saiyan. Laser Sword expert. Status: Soldier. Ken (Lau the G)- Right-hand man of the president. Status: '''Government. Jarako Roshi (Octopus Garden)- Leader of the government and father of Roshi. '''Status: '''President. Damon (Zeon1)- The son of Turles, in stasis until the New World Government needs him. '''Status: '''Assassin Aranku (JJRawesome)- 5X Great Grandson of Vegeta. 1/64 Saiyan. '''Status: Leader of the People Berri (JJRawesome)- Grandnephew of Aranku. 1/256 Saiyan. Status: One of the people Ichido (JJRawesome)- A secretive man who kills with quiet power. Kai. Status: '''Assassin. Earth Name: Dasson A.K.A "Das Bomb" Feashing Name: Tubia (Paradise Paradox)- Smart Fighter and an Explosive Expert. Feashing '''Status: '''Soldier. Kidnoss (Paradise Paradox) - Leader, Powerfull fighter. Feashing '''Status: '''Alien. K (Cocoabean) - A sadistic male who murders without hesitation and is very powerful. Unknown Race '''Status: '''Alien Laurie (Cocoabean) - Descendant of Vegeta via Bulla and is important to government; she is a mysterious but responsible female. 1/128 Saiyan '''Status: '''Government ZXios: A genetically designed warrior made from icejin, saiyan, and kai blood. '''Status: Alien Echo (Theecho12457)- No one knows this man's name, he is a soldier with no country, a man with no honor, but he's on every battlefield. He is every death. He is, the Echo of warrior's past. Status: 'Soldier Jestude A.K.A "Shadow Storm" (Kameron esters-)-Mysterious,Good All-Out Shooter.'Status: Soldier Seishi A.K.A "Ghost" (Lau the G)- Friend of Charlie, master of stealth. Status: '''Soldier '''Do NOT use other people's characters! Just use your own! Chapter 1: Going to War The scene starts with a line of men. Ken is seen talking to them. Ken: ATTENTION! (All the soldiers stay quiet) Ken: The name's Ken. I am the president's right hand man. So I wouldn't joke around if I were you guys. Charlie: *Thoughts: Man, I don't even want to be here. But if I try to run, I'll be hunted down, and I will be killed.* Ken: You guys will be going to war. Try not to die, because we barely have enough men as it is. The population has been up our butts because of the men dying. we're battling aliens here, so don't joke around. You will be given Laser pistols, energy swords, grenades, and laser rifles. Ichido over there is the sniper. He's gonna lay low and snip all the aliens. Do I make myself clear?! Everybody: Sir, yes sir! Somewhere else a group of scientists are slowly opening a pod, Laurie is watching a little bit back. Scientist 1: We need to wake him slowly. He's been in there for a few years. Scientist 2: Gotcha. Preparing defrosting liquid. Directly or syphoned? Scientist 3: Directly. Don't want to take risks. Scientist 1: You okay with this, Miss Laurie? Laurie has neck length, curly, azule hair with a black streak and black eyes. She smirks and then opens her mouth to speak. Laurie: Risk taking was something my ancestors did. Of course I condone this. (Ken walks in the lab) Ken: We're so desperate to kill these aliens that we're releasing this "thing"??? Scientist 2: Ken, this is possibly one of the greatest scientific finds of this century. And he's a boy. Scientist 1: Do it. Scientist 3: *Slips the defrosting needle into a barely visible boy, who stirs. As 3 steps back, a foot lashes out, smashing Scientist 3's collarbone* Boy: *Leaps out, wearing a black bodysuit with iron planets down his arms, one on the back of his hands each, and on his chest. A few plates are on his chest and legs as well. His hair is similar to Teen Gohan's (base). In fact, he looks much like him* Who are you? Where's my father? Scientist 1: Restrain him! Boy: *Shoots forward, kicking 1 into a computer. 2 takes a few steps back* Ken: *Pulls out Laser Pistol* Make a move and I'll put a steamig hole in you. I didn't approve of your release. You're an alien yourself. I can tell, with that tail. You're gonna be trained to be a sniper, help us kill the aliens. Tell me this first boy. Who are you?! Boy: *Childlike* Why should I tell you... and you're the alien. Ken: Cocks gun* I'm not joking kid. Laurie did you know of this? Did the president tell you?! Laurie: Yes..And this kid has the tail of my ancestors. Should we try to reason with him? Ken: The president told you instead of me?! I'm his right-hand man! Grr. Reason with the kid. I need to have a talk with the prez. *Puts gun away, walks away* Boy: *Looks at Laurie* You don't seem like a nice lady... Laurie: *Looks at the boy* If you want to be in government kid, you'll have to be rude and unforgiving. That's just life. Ken: *Walking away* She's right. You must be a merciless criminal. Hehe *Enters president's office* Boy: But... what if I don't want to be in government? Ken: Then you die. *Closes door* Boy: ...... Laurie: *frowns* That's life, kid! Boy: *Looks down* I'm not "kid". My name is Damon. Laurie: Well alright, "Damon." Dasson: *his gun down, he walks past them, the alien good guy* Being on the good side is great, get to kill my own race. All the s''oldiers are in a shooting range, practicing their aim. Charlie: *Aims gun, fires at target* *Thoughts: I hope I don't get killed.* *Fires gun again* Dasson:*walking to the shooting range, he'd find an empty lane aim his gun and starts firing* This is so easy, I've done all this before. Charlie:........................... *Fires gun again* Dasson:*looks to Charlie and walks to him* Hey fellow soldier, I'm the alien good guy here, so don't shoot me when we're in battle. The names Dasson, but people call me Das Bomb. Charlie: My name's Charlie. They call me "Lone Wolf" because I have no family............. Sorry, I'm not really the talking type................... *Fires gun* Dasson:I don't even know my family. *fires gun at target* Charlie: You don't understand. I never knew my parents, if I had any siblings. I have no origins. Nobody even knows where I'm from. Charlie's not even my real name. I don't even know what it is. They just gave it to me. *Fires gun* Dasson:*reloads gun* Mine isn't even Dasson, don't worry, you may not know your origins, but don't let it stop you. *fires gun at target rapidly* I'm an Explosives Expert, so don't worry about detonating. Charlie: Cool, I'm pretty good with the laser sword. *Pulls out laser sword, slices a dummy into little pieces* For some reason, I've always been good with a sword. Dasson:*brings out his own laser sword* I've got an awesome one. *puts bomb inside the core of the sword, he'd then rush and strike at the futher dummy, he stabs it, leaves it there and walks back and the dummy explodes* A way to kill four. Charlie: Cool move. *Throws grenade at dummy, as soon as it gets close to the dummy, he shoots the grenade, causing it to blow the dummy up.* I have pretty good aim, ya know. *Points at Ichido above* He's pretty good with the sniper. Dasson:*looking to Ichido* Yeah, he is. Damon: *Steps up into a booth next to them, wearing his costume from before, fires a Ki blast, destroying the dummy* Charlie: WTF?! Is that an alien?! Damon: *Turns around at the noise, stares at Charlie for a bit* Ummm... Charlie.................. *Walks towards Damon* Uh, who are you? Dasson:*looks at Damon* Who the heck are you? Damon: I'm Damon... I just woke up a few hours ago, but... Charlie: I heard somebody was awoken from chamber. You're one of our snipers right? *Quiet breathing in the corner is heard* Charlie: Huh? *Walks towards the breathing* Echo: If you continue to come closer, you'll regret it. Charlie: What? You seemed lonely here by yourself so......... I'll remind myself to not help you. *Walks away* Echo:*stepped out of the shadow. A man with a skull mask, only showing his pale green eyes was revealed. In his hands were a rifle, at his hips, two sidearms* Who are you? Charlie: The name's Charlie "Lone Wolf" I don't talk very much. You don't seem to talk much either................................... {C Dasson:*looking to him and thinking: What an ass* Echo: Well met....Charlie.*pulls out a coin and begins to flip it* Charlie: Well, what's your name???????? Echo:*stops flipping coin* Haha, so naieve. A soldier has no name, all that is on his mind is battle. Doesn't matter if you win or lose, just the fight. It's...like a game. But if you must call me something, the name is Echo. ''Ichido shoots down with a handgun, missing Charlie by an inch Charlie: How are you a sniper??? You missed! Ichido jumps off his raised platform before it starts lowering. He lands in a flip and pushes his gun up to Charlie's chin Ichido: Brat, maybe I wasn't TRYIN' to hit ya. Charlie: You wanna fight? Ichido: Maybe I do. But you forget…I am the most skilled assassin in all o' da world. You aint got a chance. Charlie: *Eyes begin to glow green.* *Serious face* If you put a finger on that trigger, you die. Echo:*begins flipping coin again* This should be fun, hahaha! Ichido: As if it would hurt you. I know your secret, Charlie. Or should I say…Saiyan Charlie of the Son Family… Charlie: *Eyes stop glowing* What are you talking about??? Ichido: You aint the only one with secrets, kid…but, I like your chutzbah. If you want some private lessons, come to Room 6A at 5 minutes after Midnight. Charlie: .................................. *Thoughts: What was he talking about????* Thanks, but I don't need any training. I'm fine. Damon: *Thoughts: Hmmm... maybe he knows something I can find out. 5 minutes after Midnight, eh?* Ken: Guys! Hurry up and pack your things! Multiple aliens have been spotted! Move it! Ichido: *vanishes* Alien appears and has it's brains blown out by Ichido who is behind it with a laser rifle Ichido: Bitch had it comin' All soldiers move out Charlie: *Thoughts: So this is war. It's pretty scary* Soldier: Oh no! GAAH! *Is killed by an alien Charlie: *Thoughts: People are getting kiled already!?* Ichido is killing aliens left and right easily, and has not a scratch. Only Charlie sees him as a bullet is redirected by Ichido just staring at it Random Alien: AAHHHGAHHAGG *Throws tentacle at Charlie* Charlie: AAH! *Shoots and kills alien* Damon: A fight! *Powers up, firing Ki blasts, killing aliens* Ichido: MOVE! points two fingers at a knife, which stops in midair '' Charlie: Ichido! Throw me a grenade! ''Ichido throws Charlie a grenade, but sees an alien and it curves, unpinning. '' Ichido: AHH! ''Contaiins aliens using telekinesis with poisonous gas and fire RUN! Charlie: *Throws grenade at alien, brings pistol out, aims* Steady... Steady... NOW! *Shoots grenade, explodes and kills a few aliens* A single alien survives and jumps into the air at Charlie, but is blacked by a brick wall appearing from nowhere Ichido: *thinking: Hope no one saw!* Charlie: What did you just do? That was impossible! How did you do that?! Ichido: I'm a Supreme Kai! Kid, move! Fires an energy blast at an alien Charlie: A Kai? What the heck is a kai?! More aliens come and more gunshots are fired. Dasson:*shooting gun at an alien* Nobody cares what race we are! Just shoot! *shooting gun more* Charlie: *Fires gun* *Hides behind car* Echo:*jumps into the battle with rifle, blasting 5 aliens* My turn. Dasson:*gets out a c4 and throws it on a car an enemy is taking cover on, then he detonates it an explosion happens* I'm kicking my own butt! It is now night time, and all the soldiers are resting. Echo: That battle was nothing... You guys don't know a real fight*leans on wall, flips coin* Chatrlie: *Thoughts: THAT wasn't a fight?! So many soldiers died already!* Echo: The death toll is nothing, Son Charlie*looks up, pale green eyes turn blue eyes* Charlie: *Thoughts: I've had enough of people reading my mind! But why do they keep calling me "Son"?? Chapter 2: Enough Death! Ken: *walks in president's room* The aliens have been held back for a while, Mr. President. President Jaroku: What? Aliens? Are there monsters too? How are we fighting them? They better be afraid of my giant laser! Ken: Yeah, but we lost a number of men already, and the real threat hasn't come out yet! Grr! Ichido: Kids…stay away. I can clear out hundreds of aliens with no one in my way. Damon: *Is pressed against the door outside the president's room, listening* *Thoughts: Almost midnight. Should probably leave soon.* President Jaroku: I don't think you guys understand how powerful my laser is. This thing could destroy the artificial moon we put up in one blow! It could literally kill millions of people. Those aliens would just see the laser and be like, "Whoa, Jaroku, you don't need to do that! Spare me!" Literally, I think I could even destroy my son with it. It would be insane. Are you guys sure you don't want to go with my laser option? Dasson:*is outside the room* That was so easy. I could rig one of them alien kites in 10 seconds. Charlie: ............................. Suddenly, a loud hum is heard, suprising everyone. Suddenly, a teen named Berri jumps through the door, holding a cell phone, typinng things into it quickly. '' Berri: Yes! I need an escort out of here ASAP! I hacked Jaroku's doomsday laser! It's gonna fire any second! HALFWAY'S FINE DAMN IT! I CAN FLY! Screw it, put Granpa Aranku on! AHHHHHHHHHHH WE ARE WAISTING TIME!!!!!! ''Flies out a window at amazing speed as a laser fires, vaporizing the entire building and killing everyone except Jaroku, Ken, Charlie, Echo, Ichido and Dasson. Dasson:*looking at the hole* What the? Charlie: What's going on? Ken: Dammit! All of you soldiers get outta here! We'll fight back the people!!! MOVE IT!!! Charlie: I guess we have no choice........................ Dasson:*moving back here then trip over a large chunk of a piece* Woah! *getting up, looking at the piece, he'd pick it up* Isn't this a part from one of those alien veichles? Meanwhile, Berri is flying at top speed when grazed by an alien bulllet. He turns, and opens up his hand. A Ki Blast breaks the area, and creates a flash seeable for miles. '' Ichido: What was that? Ken: It doesn't matter! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''The soldiers would run away from the bomb. Dasson:The machine must have faulted.. Charlie: More aliens are on their way! Flying alien veichles would fly out Dasson:*grabbing a rocket launcer* Say hello to my little friend! *aim it at the flyer, he fires it and destroys it* Jestude:*comes out the smoke,holds up an Akimbo Shotgun*"Die you slimey Bitch."*Shoots a barrel of TNT near he half destroyed vehicles* Ichido: Bah…too boring. Just mutilated 50 aliens and tied their corpses together in an even cube, which he sets on fire Jestude:Sorry I'm late for the party.To busy gathering data.*Shoots an alien in the face*I know were the secodary core ship is.It's in the Rocky Land.If we get on that ship and take control of it we could invade the Mother Ship.The alien scum are planning to use a universal heat-ray to destroy humanity but,leave the Earth intact.It will destroy some of the surface but,still be habitatible. Charlie: Okay. Let's go then. *Cocks gun* Jestude:We must be cautiuos.Since the Seondary Core Ship arrived the trail to get there is treacherous and to top it all off the aliens are patroling the Rocky Lands!I have already signaled a helicarrier to pick us up and take us to the Rocky Lands.It should be here in 10min.Lets get moving! Chapter 3: War Gets Serious Jestude:The helicarrier should be here in 5min!Dear God!*bunch of dead soldiers all over the place* Half-dead soldier tells Charlie and Jestude that they have been slautered by a child. Jestude:Dear God not the child.NOT THE CHILD! Half-Dead Soldier: Lone Wolf......... Shadow Storm, all of you...................... get out of here. Ugh............. *dies* Jestude:Oh Dear God,what have she done!I can't believe she did this! Charlie: *Gets angry, eys glow green again, shoves Jestude* OK, man, I'm serious. Who's this girl?! Jestude:Laurie.Laurie made the child.Shes been planning the annhilation of the human race the whole entire time.It was called "Project Youth".She made a lie of making a secret weapon to help destroy the aliens but,instead she has been using the weapon against us. Charlie: *Eyes go back to its normal color* What??? Laurie??? We have to go stop her! Jestude:She is already here. Dasson:*catching up to them* I heard a drop ages ago before the aliens attacked. *walking to the dead soldiers, he'd send them a max suply of healing power, wind would be made* They should be back to normal in 10 minutes, it's rare for my race to heal. Jestude:Thank God you came around Dasson.We need to all the help we can get.We dont have much time,The Heat-Ray will be activated in 3 days and Laurie is already here!*standing on a box about to give a epic speech* "Today we fight for the order of truth.For the right of humanity.We bring glory to the humble.There is 3 things we fight for:One Love,One Truth,One Destiny.Protect,Save, Proclaim:Order of the Rightiousness.We now rise up to be triumphant against the enemy in times of darkness.Being overcome by 2 tyrants on both direction.Both of them plan the annhilation of all humanity.We are humanity's last hope of survival.So i ask you this:Are you ready to redeem your self!" Soldiers:YEAH! Jestude:Now lets go kick some alien ass!*walks up to Charlie*Charli I need your help to defeat Laurie and the child.There on the third floor.Dassson get every one on the helicarrier.Me and Charles got buisness to attend to. ZXios: *Is surrounded by unintelligent aliens who are not sentient* *Pulls out a sniper rifle* *Starts fireing at Charlie and Jestude* Jestude:Damn it!What the Hell!*fires back* Dasson:*getting soldiers on the helicopter, Dasson would run from the area hidden and bring out control, a toy helicopter would come outside a crate and then Dasson would fly it to where the fire was made, he'd detonate it killing the alien soldeirs, except ZXios. Charlie: *Looks serious* Who the hell are you?! Jestude:Damn It,ZXios! Damon: *Is under the wreckage of a Government building, stirs slightly* Kam: Hey kid! Come here! Damon: I-I'm stuck.... *coughs, spits out some debris* Jestude:Damon the Hell are you doing here?I told to go on the damn ship!*helps damon out the debris* Damon: All I remember is walking towards something, and then... everything goes dark... Jestude:Damn It man!Next time follow orders!Can you desribe what you saw?*Thoughts:I have a bad feeling its the child* Damon: I didn't see anything! Jestude:Damn It!Well lets get you to a helicopter.Its around this hallway to the hanger. Kam: No! *Grabs Damon* He's coming with me! Damon: What do you want? Ken: *Shoots a human* Dang idiots! We're trying to protect you! *Whispers in Damon's ear* I have a new assignment for you. I need you to help us kill the humans. You hear? Damon: Kill people?! You want me to kill people?! Ken: *Puts gun to head* You will help us! Do you hear me?! Damon: *Scowls, hair turns gold, eyes green, fires a large Ki blast into Ken's chest* No! Ken: GAAH! *Falls on the floor* Agent 1: Ken! Agent 2: Oh no! *The two agents help Ken up* Agent 1: Get outta here! If you stay you'll regret it! *Take to the emergency room* Charlie: Hmph. I never liked that bastard. Damon: *Takes off flying away quickly* Charlie: Kid! Wait! Ghost: Man, he's tough. Charlie: Who are you? Ghost: You can call me "an old friend". Or, you could just call me "Ghost". Charlie: "Ghost"? A soldier comes running down the hallway, reloading his Assault Rifle. Text appears from his mouthpiece, projected into the air. Soldier: *Text* Get out of here, aliens have located our central power grid! Kidnoss:*in Dassons mind* I'll get you traitor... I'll get you! Dasson;*stumbling around* GET OUT OF MY MIND! Charlie: What's wrong?! Soldier: *Comes up behind Dasson, slamming the butt of his rifle into Dasson's head, knocking him out.* Text: There. Something was in his head. Charlie: *Grabs Soldier's shirt, eyes glow green again* What the hell is wrong with you!?!?!?!?!?! Dasson:*getting up from the attack feeling the bump* Charlie leave him. Soldier: Text- Let go of me. I get the feeling people call you a 'Son' too, huh? Charlie: IDC about that, IDC about what they're talking about. Who are you!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Soldier: *Tears out part of mask, real voice comes through, Irish accent* Call me Silence. Oh, and I'm not on your side. *Swings gun forward, hitting Charlie in the face* Charlie: *Eyes still glowing* Grr! *Punches Silence in the face* Silence: *Flies back, rights himself as a jetpack activates* You know, you remind me of myself.... before the Swarmers. Charlie: What kind of Soldier are you?! Dasson:*firing Assault Rifle at Silence* Jestude:*breaks in with a helicopter*Everyone get in! Silence: *Laughter* Oh, you think you're smart. You call me a soldier when am I not. I am a Paladin, a Paragon, a Pariah. And you, Lone Wolf, are a Conduit. *Waves as they run in, then takes his jetpack and zips out of there* Charlie: *Gets in helicopter, eyes go back to regular color* *Thoughts: Silence, I will find you AND kill you!* Ghost: *Gets in helicopter* I notice your eyes get green every time you get angry. Charlie: OK, you are you?! Dasson:*entering the helicopter* Damn, something keeps getting into my head! Ghost: Hmph, the name's Seishi. Charlie: Seishi??? I know somebody with that name.......... Seishi: Well..... *Takes off mask* It is the Seishi you know. Hey Charlie! Charlie: Seishi?! Is it really you?! Dasson:*Thoughts: If I see him in my mind, I'll kill him!* Charlie: Das Bomb??? Are you OK man??? Dasson:Yeah, the leader keeps getting into my mind and keeps calling me Tubia. Charlie: Well? Let's go kill him! Pilot, step on it! Pilot:I hope I know where your getting yourself into The helicopter turns westwards into a very big cave Dasson: Woah! Pilot: The person your looking for won't be here, but if you want to go further you need a ship and that means killing them all. Chapter 4: Charlie's Past Charlie and Dasson would head off the copter. They would see a gate. Dasson: My specialty. *Dasson would bring a bomb out and plant it on the gate* Kidnoss:*in Dasson's mind* As you creep, you'll find the truth!* Dasson:*thoughts: Damn it* Charlie: Dang it let's speed this up! *Fires a bullet at the bomb, it explodes* The gates would explode and be crawled with enemies Dasson:*firing the assualt rifle at the aliens* Mutliple Swarm of Enemies! Charlie: AAH! *Gets hit in the head by an alien, is knocked out* Silence: *Seems to appear from nowhere, helping Charlie up* You'll go far, kid. *Vanishes* Dasson:*throwing grenade in a small cave* Thanks. *grenade would blow and Dasson would fire* Charlie: uh.................... *Has a vision, everything is dark* ???: Charlie??? Charlie! Charlie: Huh??? Who is it????? Goku: My name is Goku. Charlie: Goku? What do you have to do with me??? Goku: Well, I'm your grandfather, that's what. Charlie: My GRANDFATHER?! Goku: Yup. Your great-great-great........ Uh, whatever! Charlie: Well why are you here now? Goku: To tell you what you are. A Son..... Charlie: A Son??? Is that my family name? Goku: Yes. Charlie: Charlie Son. Sounds neat! Goku: Andyou're also a Saiyan. Charlie: A what??? Dasson:*shouting* Charlie wake up! *gun noises are heard* Goku: A Saiyan. A powerful alien race- Charlie: Wait--- Did you say ALIEN?! Goku: Haven't you ever felt weird every time you got angry? That's your Saiyan blood wanting to be released! Charlie: My Saiyan........ blood??? Goku: You'll understand more as you battle. And watch youself when you get gold hair and green eyes. Charlie: What? Goku: I have to go. Good-bye! Charlie: *Wakes up*................................ Huh????? Jestude:Wake up,Charles! Charlie: Silence, let go of me! *Gets away from Silence* I know what I am now... I know what I am! Echo: About time you realized. Charlie: *Grabs gun* I'm a Saiyan! *Kills several aliens* Seishi: *Smiles* Hmph! Jestude:Nice Shot!Were here at the Rocky Land.Man,that ship is one massive ship! Charlie: Let's go then! *Starts running* Jestude:It's plain dark.And dear God look at all those soldiers!*dead soldiers and a few aliens*And there is still some aliens! Dasson:*firing gun like shit* Die! *he'd rush more further and start shooting alien at more hideouts* Push further! Push! Jestude:Be careful they're maning their cannons!*sticking to higher ground and using rapid fire power* Seishi: This is discusting! *Fires a gun* Charlie: *Runs to an alien and stabs it in the head* Seishi: You're as hot-blooded as ever, Charlie. Charlie: *Grines* Hmph! Dasson:*jumping from rocks* Guys move up *killing an alien and looking at the ship* The ship! *noticing it's rigged with bombs* There's a bomb on the ship! Charlie: What?! Seishi: We have to go! *Starts running* Dasson:*getting out tool kit, he'd start to defuse the bomb* Nice and simple *he'd defuse the bomb on the ship* Charlie: Nice. I have an idea. Put the bomb in my backpack. Dasson:*dropping the bomb in the backpack* It better be a good idea. Charlie: There's a huge ship above there. I must go alone and stop it. Seishi: Good luck, bro. Charlie: *Starts running* Dasson:*going to their ship* Guys, lets get in now!Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Lau the G